iBacon
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: After kissing Freddie, Sam ignores both Carly and Freddie out of embarrasement. But can Freddie lure her to him with her fav snack, bacon? BETTER THAN SOUNDS. I really stink at summaries. Takes place after iOMG. R&R ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I know everyone is posting stories about what happened after iOMG and there are so many of them, but I wanted to write my own. =D I hope ya'll enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett always seemed to be hiding something. Sometimes the things she hid were little things, but not the one she had been hiding. She was in love with Freddie Benson, her personal punching bag. Crazy? Yes.<p>

She stood in the iCarly studio. It was 2 o'clock on a Thursday. She should've been at school, but she couldn't bring herself to go. Not after what happened with Freddie…

That kiss was the most wonderful and stupid things Sam had ever done. She had exposed her deepest secret. That she was in love with Freddie Benson.

She hadn't seen Freddie, nor Carly, ever since the Lock-in. Actually she hadn't seen _anybody_. She had stayed at home, alone. Her mother would visit her occasionally, but Sam always told her to leave.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pressed send. She had been texting Carly to meet her after school and to make sure Freddie wasn't with her. Sam sat down on a beanbag and allowed herself to take a small nap…

"Sam?" A voice called out.

Sam's eyes began to open. "Carly?" She called out.

"..." There was no response. Sam stood up, looking around and stretching. She looked in the direction of the elevatore.

"Do I sound like Carly?" Freddie Benson asked, a small smile on his face.

Sam's eyes widened as her heart went hay-wire, a thousand beats per second. She stood up quickly, trying to run away, but tripping over her own two feet, and falling into his arms.

"Whoa!" Freddie exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked. He kept his arms locked around her.

Sam, being Sam, said, "Let go, Freddork!" She pushed him away and stood up straight. She shoved him aside, and began running for the elevatore.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. He tackled her to the floor, with himself on top, pinning her down. "Listen to me!"

Sam rolled over so she was on top and pinning him down, "No!" She exclaimed.

Freddie rolled them over once again. "Listen!" he exclaimed.

Sam tried, once again, to flip them over, but to no avail. Freddie had her pinned. "What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Why haven't you spoken to me since we... ya know... kissed." Freddie asked. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Do you really not know the answer to that?" Sam asked. She stared at him like he was stupid.

"No, I don't." Freddie said.

Sam looked at Freddie, "You're stupid." She muttered. She pushed Freddie off her and stood up. "I'm leaving." She began making her way toward the door.

"Sam! Come on, will you please just talked to me?" Freddie exclaimed. "I brought bacon!"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to see Freddie holding up a bag of bacon. "You have 5 minutes." She said, though it would only take her five_ seconds _to devour all the bacon in the bag. She sat on a bean bag. Freddie took a seat on the bean bag next to her.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

Sam took a bit of her bacon. "Why what?" She asked.

"Why _me_? You **hate** me!" Freddie exclaimed.

"You already know I don't hate you, so don't say it." Sam said annoyed. "And I don't know."

Freddie stared at Sam. "What?" Sam asked.

Freddie stood up. He yanked the bag of bacon from Sam's hands. "MY BACON!" Sam exclaimed, reaching out for the bag. "Give it back, Freddichino!" She exclaimed.

"Stand up." Freddie said. Sam stood, always willing to do anything for bacon.

"Give it." Sam muttered, holding out her hand.

"Not until I get what I want." Freddie said. He kept the bag of bacon behind his back, out of Sam's reach.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"For you to do something... It's obvious that you like me, but I'm kinda confused on how I feel about you. So, in order for you to get your bacon and me to know how I really feel, you have to kiss me." Freddie said.

Sam looked at Freddie, to the bag of bacon behind his back, then back to Freddie. "Ok." She said.

Freddie nodded. He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Sam. His lips came in contact with hers...

11 seconds.

Sam pulled away and grabbed the bag of bacon. Freddie stumbled foward, a confused look on his face. Sam shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth, half of it sticking out. Freddie looked back at Sam. His face showed a look of shock.

He took a step toward Sam, yanked the piece of bacon from her mouth, threw it across the room, and kissed her again...

~iOMG~

* * *

><p><span>~iOMG~<span>

Eight days later, Sam and Freddie stood in the middle of the school hallway, along with Carly and Gibby. "Imma kill you!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, taking off in a run. Sam followed.

"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed.

"Please!" Freddie exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I'll buy you ham for a week!"

Sam stopped. "Fine, Fredwierd." She said. Freddie smiled, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her in for a kiss. Sam allowed him.

Behind them, Ms. Briggs slapped them on top of the heads with a hard cover book. "OW!" Freddie exclaimed, his lips breaking from Sam's.

Sam rolled her eyes at Ms. Briggs. Freddie turned back to Sam and muttered something about a old wrinkly bat lady. Sam smiled a small bit, grabbed his hand, and dragged him away. For once in her life, Sam Puckett didn't have to hide something. She could just be. She didn't have to worry about someone finding out her dirty little secret. She could just enjoy it. She smiled at Freddie, because he didn't have to be her secret anymore. Now, he was just hers... =D


End file.
